Faith in the Gods
by Flair wolf25
Summary: this story take place during the quest of the six dofus. this story in not connected to my other wakfu stories. In this one the god have decided to help their people survive Ogrest whipping. what will happen when the gods intervene in the world? Leave a comment of what you think of the story.


Yugo and Adamai are in the kitchen helping Alibert cook meals for paying customers and Ruel while Grougaloragran and Chibi were trying to stay out of trouble. Yugo then made portals and sent the plates of food to the customers. The last plate Yugo took personally to the customer.

"Dad says this is the last one until you pay off your tab." Yugo said putting the plate on the table.

"Oh come now, maybe I should take my business elsewhere." Ruel suggested.

"You've been saying that for the last few years." Yugo stated.

Yugo then made a portal and jumped though appearing back in the kitchen. Ruel then sighed in agreement and tried to eat his food, but when he pocked the place the food was the plate was gone. Ruel then looked under the table and saw that junior had taken his food to feed a family of tofu.

"Hey dad do you really think Ruel will ever pay his bill?" Yugo asked.

"I doubt it, little bro." Adamai said heating the oven up.

Grougaloragran then flew past an eat what looked like a big bird in the window, then to their surprise Grougaloragran coughed up a man. The man then got up and gave Grougaloragran an evil look.

"Hello Brotherhood of the tofu members, I have come on behalf of the princess of Sadida, Amaila to request your presents in the Sadida kingdom." The man said.

"What so the princess can't come here herself." Ailbert shouted.

"Dad, it's alright," Yugo interrupted. "Amaila probable has her reasons."

"Something must have happened." Adamai said.

"I got a bad feeling," Yugo said. "Ad can you go get Ruel."

Adamai then left the inn to get Ruel, so they could leave as soon as possible. Then man then dug around in his bag and got a few return potions, then handed then to Yugo.

"Now I must find the other brotherhood members." The man said turning into a bird.

The bird then looked at Grougaloragran and glared then flew off out the window.

"He does know that Dally and Eva live ten miles away from the village right." Yugo said quickly.

"Guess not," Adamai stated. "Anyway we should get going before the worry kills us."

Yugo then nodded in agreement and passed the out the return potions to them.

"Hey wait a minute we can't just leave my drill here." Ruel said.

"We can't take it," Adamai explained. "It's too big and who knows where in Sadida we'll land."

"Well to bad I'm not leaving my drill." Ruel shouted.

"Fine, take the drill but if it gets stuck I won't help get it out unless you admit you didn't to bring the drill and pay part of your bill." Yugo said taking the potion.

The next moment Yugo was gone, Adamai then sighed and took his potion as well disappearing after aYugo.

"Alright Ruel, now I want you to get that drill off my lawn without starting it." Ailbert said. "The smoke will the paying customers and you better keep the deal with Yugo or else."

"Oh come now Alibert, do you really think so little of me." Ruel said.

"Yes I do, because you owe me a lot of kamas," Alibert said. "So you better hope your drill doesn't need Yugo's help getting out of whatever place it lands you old Enutrof."

Ruel then left the Inn pouting a little, he got into his drilling machine. The next moment the drill disappeared in a burst of bubbles. the drill then appeared in the middle of the throne room of the Sadida kingdom. Ruel then stepped out of the machine and saw that everyone was glaring at him.

"Told you so." Adamai said quickly.

Ruel then walked over next to Yugo and stud still. A moment later Percedal, Evangelyne, Elely, and Flopin appeared a few feet from the drill with the man that talk to them earlier.

"I glad to see you all." the Sadida king said.

"But the reason you all are here is not a good one I'm afraid." Armand said.

"What's wrong?" Yugo asked. "We'll do whatever we can to help you."

The Sadida royal family then looked out the window to their kingdom. Yugo then walked to the window and saw that the kingdom was flooding.

"Ogrest!" Yugo said quickly.

"Yes, my son is becoming sadder by the minute." The man said.

"Your son!" Adamai shouted.

"Your Ogrest father," Yugo explained. "Then your Otomai."

"Yes I am Eilatrope king." Otomai said.

The Sadida king coughed then said "Brotherhood of the tofu there is someone who says he can help but in exchange he would like to marry Amaila."

Everyone looked at Amaila in surprise. Yugo than felt his heart break in two.

"It also seems he is willing to give us a pair of dofus he has." Armand said.

"Those are me and Yugo's they shouldn't be used as a barging chip." Adamai shouted.

The Sadida sighed then said "That's why we would like to have you all take Amaila to count Harbourg."

After that Amaila and Evangelnye went to her room to talk while Percidal played with the twins. Ruel was trying to fiddle with his drill and talk to Armand to get help moving his drill outside. Yugo stared off into the distance watching the water rise around the Sadida kingdom.

"Yugo, maybe you should talk about Amaila?" Adamai said walking closer.

"Amaila's my best friend." Yugo said.

"Yugo, you and I both know it's more than that." Adamai said back.

"What do you mean," Yugo explained. "I'm only getting older while she will become a woman."

"Yes, but Yugo." Adamai started.

"Just imagine me by her side, she would become the biggest laugh of the Sadida kingdom," Yugo interrupted. "I know this is wrong but I have nothing I can do to help her and her people and this Harbourg might."

Adamai placed his hand on Yugo's shoulder and hoped that his brother's heart would heal.

"Hey Yugo it I'll give you Ten kamas will you please move the drill from the throne room." Armand said.

Yugo sighed, walked over to the drill and got on top of it. Adamai then push the drill though the portal that yugo made, the next moment the drill was in front of a Zaap portal.

"Ruel next time you want to bring the drill, don't." Yugo said getting off the drill.

Yugo then made another portal and everyone else came though. As Yugo saw Amaila he looked dwon and wished he could do something for her. When everyone was though Yugo closed the portal and got into the drilling machine. Everyone said their good-byes to the Sadida royal family and soon joined Yugo inside the drill. As they left the Sadida kingdom Yugo saw that Amaila was praying to the Sadida goddess.

"If Sadida could do something she would have." Yugo said to himself.

They drove thought the forest to the mountain in a matter of hours, until they came across a bridge of ice. Ruel began to shiver at the sight of falling, Yugo opened a portal sending the drill to the other side.

"Good idea Yugo, I would rather not fall to my death." Amaila said looking out the window at the snow.

"Yay thanks." Yugo said opening another portal and going thought it.

"What's with Yugo?" Elely asked quickly.

"Don't worry about Yugo, he just has a lot on his mind." Adamai explained. "I'll go talk to him."

Adamai then opened a window and flew to the top of the drill machine to see Yugo sitting on the edge.

"You know keeping your distance from her won't help you." Adamai said.

Yugo sighed then said "I know; I just wish I could tell her how I feel."

"Who says you can't?" Adamai asked quickly.

"I can't do anything about Ogrest and this count Harebourg might," Yugo explained. "Amaila could never choice me over her people's survival.

"So your letting count Harebourg have her." Adamai said. "Is that what you want."

"It's not about what I want, it's what Amaila want's." Yugo said back quickly. "She wants to help her people and I want her to be happy."

"So you'll put your heart to the side and help even if' she's happy with another." Adamai said.

"I love her enough to know that her feels matter more than mine, so if she's happy then I'll swallow my feelings and let her go." Yugo said.

"I still think you should tell her." Adamai said.

"I know, but how do you tell a woman who's going to be married," Yugo said. "You love her, when you can't do anything to make her happy."

Not far away, near an opened window a princess could hear the words of her friends. She placed a hand on her heart and preyed once more.

"Please Sadida help your people and allow me to be with the one I truly love." Amaila thought to herself.

* * *

 **In the Sadida kingdom**

The tree of life started to shine a bright green. And the vines started to form a wall around the kingdom keep the water out.

* * *

 **Back to the Brotherhood of the Tofu**

It didn't take long for them to get to their destination in the snowy mountains. They left the drill to stand in front of a castile coved in snow and ice. A few minutes passed then a strange wind came out of nowhere, then a man stud in front of them. The man was wearing grey pants and shirt, with a short black cloak over top the shirt. He had boots and gloves, but what caught Yugo's eyes was the helmet that looked like Nox's, the man was wearing with ice coving it.

"Hello brotherhood of the Tofu, welcome to my kingdom." The man said.

"Before anything happens could you take that helmet off," Yugo said. "It looks like someone I know."

"Yugo that's," Amaila stated.

"It's alright princess Amaila," the man interrupted. "He has every right to be supishise."

The ice then started to melt around the man's helmet. Once the ice was gone the helmet opened up to revile a man with blond hair and a blue eye, the other was a glass eye with a scar over it.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Count Harebourg." The man said bowing.

Amaila then started to blush as Harebourg looked at her with a smile. While Yugo clinched his fist in anger. Adamai then grabbed Yugo by the shoulder and whispered something into his ear. As he did Yugo claimed down and sighed. Amaila then walked closer to Count Harbourg and bowed as well.

"let me show you around, while my guards show you the way to the dofus." Harebourg suggested.

"I'll go get the dofus Yugo," Adamai said quickly. "You can go on the tour."

"Fine, but be careful I'm getting a bad feeling from this places." Yugo whispered.

"You and me both little bro." Adamia whispered back.

Adamai then walked away with one of the guards while they followed Harebourg though the garden. As they walked thought the place, Yugo grow supposes of how Harebourg was keeping this place so warm inside while the outside was freezing cold. But every time Yugo wanted to ask a question of Harebourg out of anger, he saw Amaila smile and knew he had to let it go. Evanglye and Percidal tried to keep the twins in line not wanting them to break something. Ruel kept looking for something valuable on the ground that he could pick up. When they got to the room made out of metal, Yugo felt a chillrun up his spine and looked around, then he saw the guard that Adamai followed was back but without Adamai.

"Hey count Harebourg, how do you plan to help the Sadida kingdom with the flooding in the first place." Ruel asked looking around himself to make sure junior was behaving.

Yugo then started to wonder what he planned as even more now, and how he was going to do it. After all, two dofus wouldn't be just laying around unless someone went out to find them.

"I intend to raise the Sadida kingdom and my kingdom into the sky above the world of twelve and its dangers." Harebourg explained.

"Now that all fine and dandy, but how are you going to pull of that plan?" Ruel asked.

"I know I'm not all that smart but aren't you supposed to give the dofus to Yugo and Adamai." Dally said.

As Percedal talked the twins ran after junior towards the way they came. they were then grabbed by a pair of white scaled hands and told to remain quiet.

"Sorry but I still need them and I also need to have Yugo tell me how they work." Harebourg said.

"I don't think I like where this is going." Yugo shouted firing a wakfu beam. "What did you do to my brother."

Count Harbourg snapped his fingers and froze Evangelye and Percidal where they stud while Yugo and Ruel dodged, Ruel then started fighting the guards. Yugo portal boosted towards Harebourg and fired a wakfu beam. When the smoke cleared it wasn't ice that blocked the attack but a green vine. the vines retreated back to the ground to reveal Amaila in front of Count Harebourg with a hand raised.

"Amaila, why." Yugo asked stunned.

The next moment Yugo and Reul's bodies were frozen with their heads free like Percidal and Evangelyne.

"I'm doing what's best for my kingdom Yugo." Amaila said following Harebourg. "I hope understand."

Yugo then felt his heart break in two as he watched Amaila go with Count Harebourg. once they were gone the guards started to grin and collected their weapons, then placed them on a table made of ice near the door. One of the guards came over to Yugo and looked at him strangely.

"I don't have any weapons on me you know." Yugo announced.

"Who's to say aren't hiding one under that hat of yours." the guard said reaching for Yugo's hat.

The next moment Elely jumped onto the table and touched Rubilax, then transformed. Flopin grabbed his mother's bow and fired arrows to cover his sister. Adamai came out of nowhere and punched the guard reaching for Yugo's hat, blow fire at another.

"That was for hitting me with a rock and knock me out." Adamai shouted.

"Less talking, more fighting Ad," Yugo said quickly. "If they get you too we're all done for."

Adamai nodded in agreement and flew off to help the twins fight the guards off. Junior kept trying to break the ice even when Ruel told him to stop and help the other fight. One of the guards then hit Junior sending him into a wall. Another one grabbed the third eye on Elely causing her to change back, then restrained her. Flopin then dropped the bow seeing them hold a spear to Elely neck. Adamai then layed on the ground knowing he couldn't do anything, a guard then knocked him out for good measure. The guards then took the twins to the edge of the room where it seemed to glow a little.

"Hey leave them alone." Dally yelled trying to break the ice.

"Don't worry we're just going to give them a nice hot bath." the guard said chuckling.

When the twins looked down at what was making the light they saw trees being set on fire.

"You plan to burn the Sadida forest." Flopin said loudly.

"How else are we supposed to keep this kingdom warm," the guard said quickly. "There just a bunch of useless trees, no one cares."

Yugo then grow angry, he wanted to punch Count Harebourg in the face so much more and take Amaila away from this place. Yugo shouted in his head pleading for someone to give him the strength to take Amaila back and protect the home she loved. The guard then push Flopin and Elely closer to the edge smiling even more than before. Percedal then grew even more angry and shouted at the top of his lungs, he then started to glow. The next moment he broke out of the ice, he then knocked out two guards near him. Percedal than freed Evangelyne and fought off a few more guards, Evangelyne grabbed her bow that Flopin dropped on the ground and back up Percedal as he freed the rest of their friends. The guard then tried to get the twins to fall, when Yugo was freed he got ready to fire a wakfu beam but Evangelyne stooped him.

"Yugo, we can handle this," Eva shouted. "You go save our princess and give that Count a good punch for me."

Yugo clinched his fist and smiled, he than portal boosted away. Percedal ran at the guard pushing the kids closer to the edge and gave him a swift punch to the side, he grabbed the twins before they fell and held them tightly. The guard got up and tried to hit Percedal from behind but got a kick to the head from an angry mother Cra, Evangelyne than joined Percedal in hugging their children.

* * *

 **To Yugo**

Yugo portal boosted to the doors outside of where the wedding was taking place. Yugo placed his ear on the door and heard the words If anyone objects to this union of princess Amaila and Count Harebourg speak now or forever hold thu peace. Yugo then fired a wakfu beam at the door destroying it completely.

"I've got an objection with this wedding." Yugo shouted walking though the smoke.

Count Harebourg then grow angry, stepped in front of Amaila and raised a hand in the air to stop his guards from going closer to Yugo.

"What objection do you have young king." Harebourg shouted back.

"My reasons are why I object to you marry Amaila." Yugo said coming closer.

"And what might those reasons be little Eilatrope king." Count hareborug said as his guards inched closer to Yugo.

Yugo clinched his fist and smiled then said "I can't allow her to marry you when you plan to burn the whole Sadida kingdom just to keep his kingdom warm."

Amaila's eyes then went wide and she looked at Count Harebourg waiting for him to deny the statement Yugo made. Count Harebourg looked at Amaila sadly then looked back at Yugo. Amaila then started to cry hating the fact that she was fall in love with someone who was going save her home just so he could destroy it himself.

"Amaila this changes nothing, I love you more than anything." Count Harebourg said taking her hand.

Amaila snatched her hand away and slapped Harebourg across the face. Yugo took that as his chance and ported the audience and guards away to the garden below them. Count Harebourg stated float in place as he froze Amaila like he did to their friends before.

"Yugo this is your last chance," Count Harbourg said fly overhead. "Help me save the Sadida kingdom from Ogrest saddens."

Yugo clinched his fists in anger then shouted "I won't help if you intend to burn the forest that Amaila loves."

Count Harebourg then fire a giant ice spear at Yugo, Yugo dodged and fire a wakfu beam right back. Count Harebourg moved out of the way in time then caused blizzard to form in the palm of him hand, he then throw it at Yugo sending him flying around the room smashing into columns. When Yugo land he formed a small crater on the ground, as Yugo got up he heard Amaila's voice in the distance.

"Yugo are you alright." Amaila shouted from across the room hoping he was fine.

"I'm fine, not hurt just really ticked off." Yugo yelled firing a giant wakfu beam.

Harebourg summoned an ice speak from the ground and blocked the attack, then used another blizzard on Yugo, sending him flying towards Amaila.

"Amaila please talk some scene into this child." Harebourg pleaded hovering in front of them. "You can still save your people."

Yugo got up and stud in between Harebourg and Amaila breathing heavy. Amaila looked at Yugo as he forced himself to remain standing, she then started to cry as he wobbled.

"Amaila if you want me to help him fine, but will you be able to live with yourself knowing your forest would burn to ashes." Yugo explained. "But I swear if you give me some time, I will find a way to save both your people and your home."

Amaila then thought that Yugo could raise the Sadida kingdom alone, until the flood dead down.

"Amaila will you really put your faith in the hands of some child king." Harbourg shouted. "My plan will work, the tree of life can probable be replanted."

Amaila then grow angry, even the most selfish rulers knew what the tree of life was and she yelled "How do you replant a tree that was planted by the gods, if you want to burn I life source then I choice to give Yugo a chance at save my people just like before."

Count Harebourg placed his helmet back on and flew a little higher an farther away. Harebourg put his hand out and a small twister formed around his arm.

"Ifs that how you feel then you both can die right here." Count Harebourg shouted firing an ice blast at them.

Yugo's hands then started to glow blue, he looked back at Amaila than said "I love you princess Amaila of the Sadida kingdom."

Yugo turned back around and made a wakfu shield. as the blast hit the shield, Yugo could feel the shield crack a little and knew it couldn't take much more. Yugo then closed his and Prayed for once.

"Oh Eilatrope goddess please help me protect the women I love more then anything, I'll do anything in return for your kindness." Yugo thought loudly.

"If you love her that much then I have to help you look good in front of her, just remember that I will ask for payment later." a soft voice answered.

Yugo the felt power surge out of nowhere, the next moment his shield became a little bigger and a lot stronger. what surprise Yugo was that he could feel that Count Harebourg's attack was being adsorbed. Yugo dissolved the shield and took the energy into his body than fire it back at Harebourg. when the dust cleared Harebourg was imbedded in ice frozen to one of a still standing column. As Yugo admired his handy work he started to stumble, and everything went black. When Yugo woke up his head was in Amaila lap. with her asleep leaning on a window of the drill. Yugo's face then went red with embarrassment at what he said earlier and what was happening to him. Yugo got up without disturbing Amaila and walked to the front of the drill to see Adamai seating next to Reul with Junior lying in a near corner.

"So which one of you put me on Amaila's lap?" Yugo asked looking at Adamai.

"Sorry little bro, but no one up here put you on Amaila's lap." Adamai answered getting out of the passenger's seat.

"Then how did I get there?" Yugo asked quickly. "And where are the dofus?"

Adamai looked at Yugo and smirked then said "The dofus are being watched by Eva so that the twin can't mess with them."

"O.k. what about my first question." Yugo immediately asked.

"I thought that would be an easy one, she put you there herself." Adamai explained.

Yugo made a portal and throw Adamai through it while going through himself, the next second they were on top of the Drill machine.

"What do you mean she put me there herself." Yugo said quickly.

"That's what I mean, Dally cared you out of the castile but once we were in the drill Amalia wanted to treat your wounds," Adamai explained. "Even though they were minor injuries she insisted."

"That still doesn't explain me having my head in her lap." Yugo stated.

"Oh that, after she wrapped your hands up she placed you on her lap." Adamai teased. "And smiled while rubbing your head."

Yugo's face then went red for what he just heard happened to him as he was unconscious and that he just remembered that he told Amalia how he really felt about her. Adamai then smiled evilly as he watched Yugo panic for the situation he was getting in. Yugo then noticed a light in the distance becoming brighter as they got closer to the Sadida kingdom. They then came to a hill and stopped to see the flood getting worse, but surprised then the most was that there was a giant wall protecting the Sadida kingdom and the tree of life was glowing.

"What in the twelve is happing." Yugo said staring at the tree.

"Yugo I can't wait, I need you to take me to see my father now." Amalia shouted out the window.

"Don't worry I'm way ahead of you Amalia." Yugo said back jumping down from the drill and making a portal. " Everyone go now I'm not used to making long distance portals."

Everyone then ran through the portal Yugo made.

"Wait my drill want fit through that small of a portal." Ruel stated climbing back into his drill. "Yugo you're going to have to make it bigger."

"Just leave it, it's hard enough for Yugo to make this big of a portal." Adamai explained pulling Ruel out of the drill. "We can come back for it later."

"Nooo." Ruel yelled as Adamai forced him through the portal.

Yugo then jumped through the portal, when he got through he saw Amalia talking with her father and brother. Yugo then started to feel drained and began to breath heavy.

"You did very well Yugo, you got us to the throne room from the Sadida borders." Eva complimented.

"Yay but that was the first time I made a portal that far and now I feel like I just ran a 3 miles without a break." Yugo said taking deep breath.

Yugo leaned against a post while the rest of them spoke of what to do and what had happened.

"Father what is happing to the tree of life?" Amalia asked.

"We don't know Amalia," The Sadida king said. "The moment you left the Tree of life started to glow and with it a wall of trees and vines came to be."

"It helps keep the water back, but I don't think it will hold for very long." Armand said.

"Wait you said the tree started to glow then the wall of vines formed." Amalia said quickly. "Does that mean that."

"Yes my wall flower," the Sadida king said. "Sadida is trying to help her people survive."

Amalia then smiled with joy at her preys being answered.

"I'm am thankful for Sadida's help," Armand said looking into the distance. "I just wish she could do something to stop Ogrest."

"Your right about that." Adamai said. "Sadida is strong but she no office is a protector not a fighter, plus Ogrest has the dofus so he falls into Eilatrope and dragon business."

"Then can't your god do something." Elely said quickly.

"I wish that were possible." Adamai said. "The dragon god is to strong and might destroy the world of twelve along with Ogrest, so asking him is out."

"What about Eilatrope goddess." Flopin suggested.

"Only an Eilatrope can call her," Adamai explained. "But there is the problem with that, all the Eilatropes are in the Ermb and the only other ones are Yugo and Chibi."

"So one of them can ask her." Armand demanded.

"No they can't," Adamai said quickly. "Chibi is too young to understand how to prey for help from her and Yugo's so weak right now I don't think he can do anything."

"Does that mean the Sadida kingdom won't survive." Flopin said holding his mother's hand. "So burn or drown are the only options the Sadida have."

"What are you talking about burn." Armand asked.

"That's right Harebourgs plan could work if we only do it to the Sadida kingdom." Elely said quickly.

"No it won't," Adamai said. "Hareborg's plan would have required six dofus, we only have three and I don't have much confidents with me doing it alone."

"Hold up." Armand yelled. "What about Count Harebourg."

Everyone then looked at Amaila while Adamai held the dofus tightly. And backed away towards Yugo. Yugo then felt the guilt rise in him more and more as he had no idea how to stop Ogrest or save the Sadida people. He then felt a familiar feeling rise in him.

"It's time to pay me back for the help I gave you before." A voice said.

"Who's talking to me." Yugo thought opening his eyes."

Yugo looked around a little and saw that no one was even near him or looking at him.

"You should already know that my child." The voice said.

Yuog then smiled and thought "You the one that helped me save Amaila and beat Count Harebourg aren't you."

"Yes I am and I would like my payment for that."

"Sorry but I don't have much money to offer you."

Oh don't worry my child I'm nothing like Enutrof."

"Then what do you want from me."

The voice then told Yugo what it wanted and what Yugo needed to do for that to happen. Yugo then smiled loving every word he was hearing.

"This is just perfect, if you went with Hareborug the forest would burn and without him the forest in going to drown." Armand yelled.

"Looks like the forest is doomed then." Ruel said.

"Yes!" Yugo shouted.

Armand then grow even angrier, he then walked over to Yugo and grabbed him by his shirt.

"You think this something good, they Sadida kingdom is going to die," Armand said. "Well I guess your happy isn't not your home or people."

"Armand he might have just gained an idea of how to save us." Amaila suggested trying to get Armand to release Yugo.

Yugo then started to glow a bluish color, as he opened his eyes they change for brown to a dark blue, his hair grew a bit from its short length to going to his shoulders.

"Let go of me, boy." Yugo said, but it wasn't his normal voice this time it sounded more feminine.

Armand then dropped Yugo but instead of hitting the ground he hovered in place. He then floated over to the window and said "If I knew this was going to happen I would have never let those dofus touch ground."

"Who are you," Adamia said. "whatever you plan to do with my brother's body, I stop you if I have to."

"No you won't," the one inside Yugo said. "For I plan to stop this like I should have long ago."

Adamai walked over to his brother's body then said "Are you her."

Yugo then smiled and started to glow even more, the next moment he disappeared leaving everyone wondering what just happened.

"Adamai who was that in Yugo's body, and where did they go." Amaila questioned.

Adamai grinned then said "Sadida can protect you for the tree of life is her very being, so her leaveing is impossible but the Eilatrope can give her children a go beating especially the six dragons."

"You don't mean?" Ruel said.

"Yep," Adamai said, "She's going to help us, and save everyone."

"I'm still confused, who was that in Yugo's body." Dally said.

Adamai started to cry then whimpered "The Eliatrope goddess took over Yugo's body to fight Ogrest and save the world."

Everyone then started to smile at how the gods were going to help them survive this. They then felt a shock wave of energy hit them from Mt Zinith.

"Even though I trust her I would like the Eliatrope goddess to have some back up." Adamai said.

"If only master were here," Dally said. "He could help her fight."

"Then I guess it's a good thing your there." a voice said.

Percedal started to look around wondering where the voice was coming from, as he did so everyone watched him thinking he was being weird.

"Dally-o have everyone put their hand one you while you hold Ruby." the voice instructed.

Percedal had everyone put their hands on his shoulders while he held Rubilax tightly. The next they knew they could hear the voice of someone inside their heads as well.

"Hello young ones how's it going in the world of twelve." the voice said.

"Master is that you?" Dally asked.

"Who else would it be Dally-O." Goultard answered.

"Your master?" Ruel said.

"Yes my master Goultard," Dally explained. "But his not just my master his also the Iop god."

"THE IOP GOD!" Everyone except Eva yelled.

"If your master's the Iop god then he can help Yugo, I mean the Eliatrope Goddess fight Ogrest." Amaila said quickly.

"Sorry but I can't do that, no matter how much I want to." Goultard said back.

"What why not, master you would have a blast fighting Ogrest." Dally explained.

"Yes I would, but the problem is that I can't make a portal out of this dimension and the Eliatrope goddess a little to busy to make one for me so that I can help her." Goultard explained. "I wish I was faster in contacting Dally-O

"Well there goes the help of the Iop god." Armand said.

"Not quite Sadida prince." Goultard said quickly.

"What do you mean." Adamai asked.

"Why Dally-o of course." Goultard said.

"Wait a minute you said it's a good thing I'm here, but why is that." Dally questioned.

"Well I think old Ruby can tell you that." Goultard said. "But to be on the safe side Dally-O I need to know if you've had any strange images poke into your head."

"Now that I think about it when I saw the kids almost burn I got so angry," Dally explained. "But for a few moments I saw memories of myself but then I saw what looked like someone else but still seemed like me."

"I can explain why you have that vision Iop head." Rubilax said.

"You can what is it what happened to me." Dally questioned.

"You see this Iop isn't just a Iop his thy Iop." Rubilax.

"Your not making any scenic." Amaila said.

"What do you mean." Elely said.

"You all are idiots Dally is the reincarnation of the first Iop god." Rubilax stated.

Everyone staired at Percedal as he made a stupid face.

"You the first Iop god chose to fall to earth for he fell in love with women, but instead of going back to the heavens he deiced to stay here and die of old age." Rubilax explained. "But one of the gods did like that so they made it so the Iop got a second life and with his memories."

"You already know who you were and had a family." Eva said.

"What, I did remember any of this until just now I swear." Dally said.

"His telling the truth another god found out and erased the Iops memories what him to have another chance to have a happy life." Rubilax said quickly.

"Anyway we can discusses this more later right now Dally-O you need to help the Eliatrope Goddess." Goultard said.

"His right Dally will you please help the Eliatrope goddess fight Ogrest." Adamai said.

"If I have the power to save the world then I have to try." Dally said.

"Dally I." Eva started.

"I love you and the kids as well," Dally interrupted. "And I promise both me and Yugo are coming back."

Percedal then gave Rubilax to Elely, hugged Flopin, kiss Evangelyne on the cheek and smiled then walked over to the window, the next moment he started to glow. Percedal jumped into the air but instead of falling down hovered in the air. Otomai changed into a bird and grabbed Percedals leg right before he flew of towards Mt Zinith. As Percedal go closer to Mt Zinith he hared Ogrest roar with rage as he fought the Eilatrope goddess that resided in Yugo.

"This is getting annoying." Eliatrope/Yugo said. "I should have asked for help from another god before coming."

"Then it's a good thing I'm here." Dally said landing next to Eilatrope/Yugo.

"What are doing here." Eliatrope/Yugo asked.

"I'm here to help you fight this baster." Dally said pointing at Ogrest.

"I took away you memories so that you could have a life, But here you are godly powers and all." Eliatrope/Yugo explained. "And what's that on your leg."

"I can help to." Otomai said letting go of Percedals leg. "If I go down his throat I can pull the Dofus out."

"Something tells me if I asked you both too leave you wouldn't," Eliatrope/Yugo said. "So I guess I'll accept your help so long as you don't kill the dragons when they appear, I want to try and stop my children."

Percedal and Otomai nodded their heads in agreement.

"OK I'll make him open his mouth, use that chance to throw Otomai in." Eliatrope/Yugo said. "After that we fight, but I suggest aiming for the stomach it might make him cough up the dofus."

"Got it." Dally said picking up Otomai.

"Ready." Otomai said straightening himself like a spear.

"Like's do this!" Eliatrope/Yugo shouted channeling Wakfu around their body.

The Eliatrope/Yugo punched Ogrest in the gut causing him to roar in anger. Percedal then throw Otomai into Ogrest mouth, he then swallowed Otomai whole.

"Now we hold him off." Eliatrope/Yugo said.

"Won't be easy." Dally said clinching his fists.

"I thought Iop's liked a challenge." Eliatrope/Yugo said forming a wakfu gantlets.

Percedal smiled then ran at Ogrest full speed ready to have a fight of strength. Eilatrope/Yugo followed after him hoping they could win without killing her children.

* * *

 **Back in the Sadida kingdom**

"Armand I'm worried." Amaila said looking out at the kingdom. "Not just about our kingdom but about Yugo and Dally."

"I know and truth be told so am I." Armand said. "But we must put our faith in them."

"I'll train ten times more." Adamai said.

"What are you saying." Eva asked.

"We dragons have a saying that if you make a bet with yourself then you gain more faith in yourself and your god." Adamai explained. "So if they win then I'll do ten times my usual training."

"Then I swear I'll treat Dally with more respect." Armand. said.

"I swear to let Dally Train Elely anyway he wants so long as you come home alive." Eva said. holding her kids.

They all then felt even more waves of energy come from Mt Zinith and knew that they had started to fight once more. Ruel gripped his his shovel tightly.

"If they come back I'll pay apart of my bill at Aliberts inn." Reul said holding up a bag of kamas.

"If even Ruel is making a bet then I might as well do so as well." Amaila said. "If they come back then I tell Yugo something I have told him long ago."

Everyone then wondered what it was that Amaila was going to tell Yugo.

* * *

 **Back at Mt Zinith**

"Percedal punched Ogrest into the air, Eliatrope/Yugo then kicked him back down to the ground. Eliatrope/Yugo then punched Orgest even harder into the ground. Ogrest grabbed Eliatropes/Yugo's fist and throw them as hard as he could, they made a poratl and appear right behind him and gave him a swift kick to Percedal. He then gave Ogrest a barrage of punches, Ogrest then roared causing Percedal then be flung a few feet away.

"This getting us nowhere." Eliatrope/Yugo said. "We need those dragons out now."

"I think your about to get your wish." Dally said seeing Ogrest hold his stomach.

Ogrest looked up and opened his mouth the next moment a light shined out of it. The next thing they knew six dragons surrounded Ogrest.

"Ok, now I can work with this." Eliatrope/Yugo said. "I'll leave Ogrest to you."

"What are you going to do." Dally asked.

"Give those dragons a big fat spanking." Eliatrope/Yugo shouted.

They then disappeared, Percedal then saw Eliatrope/Yugo grab one of the dragons tails and slammed the dragon to the ground and held it their by the horns, Ogrest then roared an anger. Percedal then throw a giant rock at Ogrest making him look at him.

"Don't worry about them your fight is with me, time for you to be stopped." Dally said picking up another giant rock.

* * *

 **Eliatropes/Yugo's fight with dragons**

Eliatrope/Yugo grabbed dragons horns and held it done, their hands then started to glow with more power. They then placed their hand on the dragons forehead and it calm downed. Eliatrope/Yugo tried to do the same thing with another dragon, but it seemed more on attacking then the others. Eliatrope/Yugo then formed wakfu chains and chained up all the dragons at once, and held them to the ground as tightly as they could.

"You guys need to stop this stupid crap already." Eliatrope/Yugo said tightening the grip on the chains. "Your letting a child use you to throw a tipper tantrum and it's gone on long enough."

One of the dragons broke free of the chains and flew towards Eliatrope/Yugo and tried to eat them. They then grow angry and swung another dragon in the way making the dragon bite it's own dragon sibling. The rest of the dragons grew angrier as well and broke free of their chains, then roared as loud as they could.

"You want to play it that way then fine, i'll show you dragons that I'm not the Eilatrope goddess for nothing." Eliatrope/Yugo shouted forming wakfu gantlets again.

Eliatrope/Yugo punch one of the dragons in the jaw sending it falling to the ground then grabbed another bit's horns and kneed it upwards then made a portal right above it and had it fall on top of the one they punched earlier. They then top one by the tail and used it to slam the other two on the ground even more into the ground once she released the tail she ported on top of one of the ones still in the air and forced it to crash into one of the others in the sky make both of them fall.

"Alright you we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Eilatrope/Yugo shouted looking at the last dragon.

The dragon roared and flew close up then breathed fire at Eilatrope/Yugo but they dodged in time to only get part of the clothes burnt.

"The hard way it is." Eliatrope/Yugo said channeling power to the arms.

Eliatrope/Yugo fired a barrage of wakfu beams making the sky light up like charismas tree. The dragon evaded the blasts and tried to crush Eliatrope/Yugo under it foot but missed. The dragon looked around furiously but found no sign of Eliatrope/Yugo what so ever, it then looked up and saw a blue light shining in the sky strangely. Eliatrop/Yugo formed one of their wakfu gantlets and started gathering more energy in it for one last attack.

"If you won't listen to reason then I'll have you to make you listen to my fist." Eliatrope/Yugo shouted flying down to meet the dragon head on.

* * *

 **Percedals fight with Ogrest**

Percedal punched in the face but soon saw that it did nothing to shake him, for Ogrest grabbed Percedals arm and throw to the ground. Ogrest then slammed his fists down no top of Percedal but his saw it coming and stopped, then kicked Ogrest in the jaw sending him flying a few feet back this time.

"Well at least I know this will be fun." Dally said getting up.

Ogrest roared and changed at Percedal looking as if he was going to kill Percedal for what he did to his dragons. Percedal dodged Ogrests attempt to grab him and throw him again then gave him back a few punches to the gut. Ogrest tried to slam Percedal with his two large fists but Percedal grabbed his arms and held them in place. Percedal felt more power growing in himself and kicked Ogrest in the gut while still holding tight his arms, Ogrest roared once more trying to break free.

"That roaring of yours is getting annoying." Dally shouted using his free foot to kick Ogrest in the chin shutting his mouth painfully.

Ogrest growled in pain then looked at Percedal with fury in his eyes. Ogrest got on of his arms free and grabbed Percedal by his head and slammed it in to the ground as hard as he could. He then picked Pecedal up by the heaqd again and throw him into a rock not that far away. As Percedal hit the rock he saw Ogrest look in the direction of Eliatrope/Yugo.

"Oh no you don't I'm not done yet and you'll wait your turn in fight them." Dally said getting up. "You fighting me and Iop's don't give up that easy when it comes to a fight."

Percedal grabbed the rockhe hit and throw it at Ogrest then ran at him full speed and gave him a flying kick to the jaw. Ogrest stepped back a bit then growled while clinching his fists he was making even more. Pecedal then saw the sky light up from Eliatrope/Yugo's firing a barrage wakfu beams at a dragon.

"Looks like their about to rap up their fight, so I guess I better do the same." Dally said as energy surrounded him.

Ogrest looked at the sky to Percedal and seemed more angry then before, Percedal believed he figured out why he was growing madder by the minute.

"You mad that someone's beating your pets," Dally explained. "Well to bad you started this fight and brought them into it, it's only fair that they get a beating of their own for going against the Eliatrope goddess."

Ogrest roared louder than his ever roared before. Percedal looked at the sky and saw that Eliatrope was ending it with one last attack, he then clinched his fists tightly and ran at Ogrest. When Percedal got close, Ogrest tried to punch him but Percedal hit both of his punches away then jumped and got ready to connect his foot with a head.

* * *

Eliatrope/Yugo opened a portal and switched places with Percedal allowing him to kick a dragon so hard into the ground it spit the mountain a bit.

"Give those dofus you jack ass of a brat." Eilatrope/Yugo shouted gaving Ogrest a powerful punch right to the stomach sending him flying into a huge rock.

When Ogrest fell to the ground Percedal land next to Eliatrope/Yugo and smiled, The smile faded when Percedal saw Ogrest get back up.

"Get it looks like that wasn't enough." Dally said ready to fight more.

"No it was more then enough." Eliatrope/Yugo said stopping Percedal.

The next moment Ogrest bent over holding his stomach, he then throw up the dofus and a bird. Ogrest then started to shrink back to his usual size, Ogreast tried to grab the dofus back but Eliatrope/Yugo was faster and connected the dofus to her energy. The dofus then started to circle around Eliatrope/Yugo's back while the dragons disappeared.

"Let not go through that again." Eliatrope/Yugo said.

"Ogrest we need to talk now more than ever." Otomai said turning back into a man.

"We have nothing to talk about." Ogrest said quickly.

"Then how about you look at what you stupid crying and anger have done to the world." Eliatrope/Yugo said.

Ogrest walked over to the edge of the mountain and saw that the places was destroyed water looked like it could flood a city if more water have been added.

"And this is only one part." Eliatrope/Yugo said making a portal. "Now we have a Iop to get out of the Shu shu world then we can head to the Sadida kingdom."

Everyone walked though the portal that Eliatrope/Yugo made and found themselves in front of Goultard who was fighting a shu shu.

"Good you here, no I can finally get out of this rat hole." Goultard said quickly.

Eliatrope/Yugo than made another portal to the Sadida kingdom, when they came out of the portal they were hugged by their friends and family. Evangelyne kissed Percedal softly on the lips then smiled, Elely and Fopin hugged Percedal tightly happy that their father came back to them. Adamai looked at Eliatrope/Yugo until they hugged him glad they have a family too. Everyone then saw Ogrest in the corner of the room and became scared, Amrand then call the guards. the guard were ready to take Ogrest down even if he was a child now.

"That will not be necessary." Eliatrope/Yugo said stepping in front of the guard. "but if you want I can fight you."

"Don't you worry I'm taking Ogrest home with me." Otomai said standing by Ogrest side.

Eliatrope/Yugo made a portal and allowed Ogrest and Otomai to step though it so that they could get home and talk sooner.

"Now that's that over I think it's about time I take the dofus back with me and release this boy." Eilatrope said. "But before that I must ask you Iop."

"What is it." Dally said quickly.

"Do you wish to come with me and become a god again." Eliatrope asked.

Percedal looked at Evangelyne and his kids then said "No I think my place is right here with my family."

"If that is your wish, but the godly powers will have to be taken from you." Eliatrope said quickly. "Goultard are you ready to join the gods."

"Truth be told I don't know if I'm ready but I have to try." Goultard said holding out his hand to Percedal.

Percedal took Goultards hand and felt the gods power leave his body and go to Goultard. The next instances Gouldtrads clothes became new, he still had no shirt but had long pure white pants with a belt that had the Iop symbol on it with a new sword. When he opened his eyes they were gold color. Eliatrope opened one last portal and Goultard jumped though ginning like crazy, Eliatrope then throw the dofus into the portal then looked back at everyone. Yugo's body then floated back onto the ground as a blue mist came out of his mouth.

"Yugo are you alright." Amaila asked quickly.

"I'm fine Amaila, just glad I could do something for you and your people." Yugo said softly.

Amalia then did something that surprised everyone, she kissed Yugo on the lips, when she pulled away Yugo kissed her back joyfully. Armand having had enough of them kissing pulled Amaila away as he did Yugo saw that the blue msit had taken a somewhat human shape.

"Eliatrope Goddess thank you for everything you did for us." Yugo said quickly.

"It is fine young king, just know that I am proud of what you and your brother have done for others." Eliatrope said. "and before I go a piece of advice do let that Sadida go."

"I want, you can count on that." Yugo said back.

Eliatrope than became mist again and past though the portal as in closed. Yugo then got a pat on the back by a Iop glad he got his princess.

"Before I get a congratulations you to need to have your wedding." Yugo said quickly.

Next think anyone knew they were having Evangelyne's and Percedal's wedding with Yugo and Amaila holding hands the while time watching as their lives became more and more joyful.


End file.
